


Scanlan's Debut

by GeminiMoon14



Series: Adventures of an Unfortunate Bard [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Language, Found Family, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Involuntary Singing, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiMoon14/pseuds/GeminiMoon14
Summary: Things had gone bad quicker than usual for Vox Machina. A little show of talent and all of a sudden a mage wants to abduct you and keep you all to herself. It would have been mostly inconvenient had it not been for the small fact she knew exactly who she was dealing with.
Relationships: Scanlan Shorthalt & Grog Strongjaw, Scanlan Shorthalt & Pike Trickfoot, Scanlan Shorthalt & Vax'ildan, Scanlan Shorthalt & Vox Machina
Series: Adventures of an Unfortunate Bard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983430
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Scanlan's Debut

Things had gone bad quicker than usual for Vox Machina. A little show of talent and all of a sudden a mage wants to abduct you and keep you all to herself. It would have been mostly inconvenient had it not been for the small fact she knew exactly who she was dealing with.

The bar had been crowded, not overly so but, enough you could barely distinguish one's voice from the cacophony around them. A few brawls were going on amidst the din and some barely heard music. During the loud talks of other patrons’, Scanlan noticed the local band was playing half-heartedly. He recognized the song as one that was much better, in his humble opinion, with the proper vocals. 

He took a swig from his tankard and made his way over to the performers. The gnome climbed onto the stage, as simple as it was, and told them, “Allow me to provide you with a little vocal action!” They gave him looks of confusion but made no effort to stop him.

The moment the words fell from his lips all the other patrons paused and looked at the gnome singing his heart out. The brawls were paused as Scanlan’s voice carried over the noise and pulled all attention towards him. The musicians, previously not at all enthusiastic about the song, suddenly picked up the tempo and matched their new vocalist’s energetic singing.

The members of Vox Machina grinned, varying degrees of amusement to smugness playing on their lips, as their bard gave the performance his all. Their smiles grew as Vax pointed to the quiet crowd, a few delighted faces with tears in their eyes scattered amongst them. When the final note was sung, the crowd burst into applause complete with whistles and calls for more.

Scanlan smiled at the other patrons, gave them a wink, and hopped onto the floor with a call of, “Thank you, thank you. You’re all too kind.” Patrons shifted so he could return to his group and he gave them a nod of thanks as he continued, “You’re all very kind. I thank you for your applause.” He hopped onto his chair and, with another wink to the crowd, took a long sip from his tankard.

Grog gave him a pat on the back that nearly sent him tumbling to the floor as he commented, “Good job, lil buddy.” Vax grinned at him and said, “Nice job, you had a few of them in tears.” Scanlan smirked, a familiar sight to his friends, and told them, “That’s what happens when you have talent. Ah, the difficult life of a performer.” 

Vex gave him a conspiratorial look as she remarked, “Perhaps we ought to start charging for your performances.” He waved her away and chugged the rest of his drink. The minute he finished the bartender set another in front of him and said, “From the lady across the way, and for that beautiful singing.”

The group glanced over to where a pretty elven woman with long red hair sat gazing at the gnome as though he had placed the stars in the sky. Grog nudged his side and remarked, “I think she likes ya. Gonna...give’er a ‘private performance’?” Pike elbowed him as Scanlan smiled, gave the woman a nod of his head, and drank the free alcohol.

As the group divided into their different rooms, the elven woman kept her gaze on the gnome whose voice had left her so enraptured she had nearly forgotten why she was there. She watched him stumble upstairs and felt herself contemplating something she usually did. Her companions, a large humanoid and an average sized figure only now entering, found her there with a calculating look on her face.

One of her allies, a human with his face mostly covered, asked, “What has caught your attention this time Milady?” She chuckled a little to herself as she answered, “I have just heard the most beautiful voice sing amongst the filth that surrounds us. It would be a shame if we left such a beautiful gift simply vanish into the world.” 

He glanced towards the upstairs that served as shelter for patrons and inquired, “Shall I retrieve him?” She hummed thoughtfully, curling her finger in a beckoning motion towards her second companion, and replied, “Not now, he’ll need time to rest his voice. But tomorrow, that is a different story.”

The next day, Vox Machina was packed up and setting out to find their next course of action. It was going to be a long trip through the woods while they searched for the mage causing problems for the village. Vex had managed to talk the mayor into paying the group handsomely for their help.

A few hours into their trip, there was a shift in the general atmosphere as they came upon a large clearing. Grog hefted his axe onto his back as Percy un-holstered his Pepperbox and the half-elven twins drew their weapons. Pike shifted so that she was ready, mace in one hand and shield in the other, while Scanlan shifted closer and Keyleth’s staff was aimed at the treeline.

All was quiet for a moment, only the sound of the wind blowing through the treetops was heard. From the corner of his eye, Vax caught sight of an arcane glow before ducking and yelling, “Get down!” Most of the party avoided the blast, only a few getting grazed by the malignant energy. 

Vox Machina found themselves surrounded by humanoid monstrosities, like humans had been taken and their bodies twisted into a mockery of what they once were. Stepping out of the mist that had lingered longer than it should have, was the elven woman from the previous night. 

She gave the group a once over, a confident smirk playing on her lips, and caressed her staff as she stated, “How convenient that my prey should be the one to seek me out instead of having to lure him into the woods. I must thank you all for bringing him this far for me but, I’ll be collecting my prize now.” She held her hands towards the group as though to take something offered and the horrors around them rushed forth.

Vex leaped onto Trinket’s back and shot a Hail of Thorns that pierced three of the creatures and shifted so that she could send a flaming arrow at one that looked more hurt than the others. Vax flipped his daggers and sliced his way through three more, piercing the skull of one as it dropped onto the ground.

Grog let out a warcry as he charged towards the largest figure, who had rushed towards the group at his master’s command, and brought his axe down on its shoulder. It paused as he pulled the axe away and slashed its chest. The figure reeled back with a horrifying screech that caused Pike, Scanlan, and Percy to clutch at their ears and freeze in place.

The figure then swung a large fist at Grog’s face, causing the goliath to turn his head against his will, and slam its head against its opponent’s. Grog stumbled before he regained his footing, chuckled, and brought his axe down into him again.

Keyleth took the form of a Giant Eagle using Wild Shape, took hold of both gnomes, and attempted to carry them away from the fray as they tried to push through the pain. The woman snapped her fingers and an arrow shot out of the trees and pierced her wing. She let out a screech of pain and attempted to steady herself. A second arrow struck her chest and forced her to land back in the fray as Pike shook off the pain. 

The gnome woman absorbed what was going on and charged towards the nearest horror. Her mace shattered what may have been its kneecap, forcing it to drop down as she caved its head in. She let out a battlecry and moved towards the group that Vex had already hit.

Scanlan felt the screech echoing in his mind and, try as he might, was unable to push out the scream of whatever Grog was fighting. While he struggled to push past the piercing noise ringing in his head, a humanoid figure approached at an alarming speed. Scanlan felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso but could do nothing as he was tucked under someone’s arm and carried away.

Keyleth, only just recovering from her crash, saw a new figure running away with their bard unable to free himself and let out a loud cry that caught the attention of her allies. Percy managed to shake off the effects of the scream from the creature, took aim at the newcomer fleeing, and shot the stranger through his ankle.

They stumbled and fell to the ground, almost losing hold of their captive. They spat a curse, picked themself up, and hobbled away as much as they could. Percy growled as he fired again and caused the would-be kidnapper to drop Scanlan. The figure growled and called out, “My lady, they are proving more difficult than expected!”

The elven woman sighed, as though mildly irritated, and held her staff aloft as she decreed, “Then I shall handle this myself!” She vanished in a flash of bright light, reappearing next to Scanlan, and lifted him into her arms. Just as the bard was able to push through the spell, he felt something like dust fall onto his face and a woman’s voice pulling him into the dark.

Vex, having heard Keyleth’s cry, turned her bow onto the woman holding their gnome and loosed an arrow. She ducked out of the way and laughed as she declared, “I have what I came for, hope you weren’t fond of him!” She threw Scanlan over her shoulder, placed a hand on her followers shoulder, and vanished in another bright flash of light. Her minions, the ones not dead or destroyed, followed suit and retreated into the mist.

When Scanlan awoke, he was in a room with something heavy around his wrists and neck. He sat up and slid off of the bed he was laying on, glancing at his wrists where a pair of cuffs with runes inscribed on them laid. He looked around the room and found the bed, a wardrobe, and an opening to a balcony. It had fabrics draping from the ceiling as decoration, flickering lanterns that gave off a golden light, and a few chairs scattered throughout the room. 

Before he could start exploring the strange space, the door opened and he saw the woman from the battle. He chuckled nervously and opened his mouth to speak when she raised a hand and told him, “Please, allow me first.” His teeth clicked as his mouth shut, not entirely of his own will.

His face must have given something away as she laughed and said, “I think you’ll find that I am more than prepared to handle a powerful bard like yourself.” He placed a hand on his throat, surprised when his fingers touched cold metal, and tried to open his mouth. It refused to move.

His eyes widened in fear as the woman smirked and placed a hand on his cheek as she said, “I had heard of Vox Machina’s bard but never did I imagine your voice to be so enthralling. When I heard you sing in that tavern I felt I simply  _ had _ to have you for myself.” Scanlan winced as her fingers rubbed at his face before she drew her hand away and told him, “Anyways, let’s get down to why I came here.”

The elven woman sat herself in a chair near the balcony, folding her legs as she sat, and commanded, “Sing for me.” Insulted, Scanlan was going to keep his mouth shut if only to spite her but was shocked when words fell from his lips in the form of a little tune he usually hummed to himself when bored. She smiled and sighed at the sound of his singing.

No matter how hard he tried not to, Scanlan found himself being urged into singing song after song with little rest between melodies. His throat was burning and his breath was difficult to regain as she ordered him again and again to perform. Eventually, the strain was heard in his singing and the woman ordered, “Silence, give your voice a break.”

He fell silent at the order, his throat and lungs feeling as though he had been breathing in smoke, and coughed as he struggled to regain his breath. She smiled as she sauntered towards the door and said, “I’ll have a servant bring you something for your throat and a little something to eat.” He glared as she opened the door and added, “Oh, just in case, give us a scream if you see your friends.”

The words registered as an order and Scanlan narrowed his eyes even further as she left the room and the door locked with a loud click. He rubbed his throat, glanced out towards the balcony, and watched the sun begin to set. He sat down on the silk sheets of the bed and thought about the order his captor gave him. A scowl firmly affixed to his normally cheery face, he realized it was a way to alert her if his friends managed to sneak past her forces.

He cursed in his head as he tried to think of a way to combat her command, eventually settling on removing his belt and tying it over his eyes. He laid down on the covers and waited for his rescue, hoping that her order would be useless if he could not see his friends.

Hours later, Scanlan was very nearly asleep when he heard movement from where the balcony was. His body went rigid as he heard a familiar voice whisper, “Shorty, you here?” Scanlan shot up and turned his head towards the noise as Vax quietly exclaimed, “There you are! Let’s get you out of here.” He felt hands reach for his makeshift blindfold and he pulled away shaking his head. 

Vax was quiet for a moment as he asked, “What’s going on?” Scanlan paused before he placed his hand against the collar and tapped the metal that kept him silent. There was another pause before the half-elf said, “Alright, I’ll trust you. I don’t think I can get it off here, it looks like something magical.” The gnome nodded and mouthed ‘no magic’ as he tugged on the cuffs.

He felt Vax wrap his arms around him and carry him to the door. He heard the soft jingling of Vax’s tools as the rogue picked the lock on the door and whispered, “It was a one way trip up. We’re going to try to sneak past them and meet up with the others so be quiet.” Scanlan, even with his eyes covered, gave him a look and gestured towards his throat.

The door opened quietly, not even a creak, and Vax took his friend by the hand and guided him further into the unknown parts of the building. It was a little difficult with the chains of the cuffs but they had made it a fair distance into the fortress. Vax had pressed Scanlan against a wall outside a door where he could hear the woman who kidnapped him shouting, “You’ll never have him! He is mine and mine alone!” 

He shuddered as he heard the sound of a gun fire, followed by a shriek as Percy called out, “You sick bitch!” Scanlan could practically hear the smirk in Vax’s voice as he whispered, “That’s our cue.” The elf took his hand and darted into the room, pulling the blinded gnome behind him.

He could hear sounds of fighting around him as Vax shoved him out of the way of what sounded like a blast of magic. He heard his kidnapper shriek in anger as she ordered, “Stop!” Scanlan’s body froze against his will as her order took effect. He could hear the anger in her voice as she growled, “You conniving little bastard! You think you’re so clever! Then try this!” He felt a warmth spread from where the shackles and collar rested against his skin. The warmth grew and grew until it became a burning sensation that caused him to drop to the floor and scream soundlessly.

She was laughing, Scanlan could hear her malicious cackling from across the room as he writhed in pain on the stone. He was still blinded by his own belt and now he felt like his body was on fire. To his side he heard Vax drop to his knees and felt his slender hand on his shoulder, finding it funny how your brain picks up on things even when in pain. 

Vax was shaking him, it was a vague feeling amongst the fiery pain consuming him but it was there, and yelling at him. He felt himself being lifted up and the blindfold was removed; suddenly, he could see the battle clearly now.

Vax was holding him as he began to scream at full volume, the command from before finally being fulfilled, while the others fought. He could see Keyleth using her vines to hold the mage while Grog swung his axe at her. She groaned in pain at the blow and raised her hand to cast another spell when one of Percy’s bullets shattered her hand. She screamed in pain as Vex, riding Trinket, loosed a few arrows into her back. 

On the other hand, Pike was already rushing towards Vax and Scanlan with a look of fear in her eyes. She was a few feet away from the pair when Trinket let out a loud roar. She turned back in time to see Trinket raise onto his hind legs, slam his claws down on the elven woman- who screamed as loudly as Scanlan-, and tear her throat out with his jaws. As she fell dead, the commands she had given to the gnome were voided and he fell unconscious. The bard’s last thought was that he owed that bear something for this.

Scanlan finally opened his eyes and groaned at the bright light beaming through the window onto his face. He covered his eyes to help with the brightness and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a large tongue lick the side of his face. He slowly removed his arm and called out, “I hope that wasn’t Grog!”

He heard a couple of chuckles and a bear’s groan near his head. Peering out, he saw the rest of Vox Machina and Trinket at his bedside. He chuckled as he slowly lifted himself onto his elbows. Before he could sit up completely, Scanlan felt a small hand press him back onto the pillows while a larger set of human hands propped him up so he could talk easier. Trinket plopped his head onto the gnome’s lap and gave him a mournful growl. He chuckled and patted the bear’s head as he asked, voice crackling a bit, “So, what happened?”

Pike sat herself on the edge of the bed and told him, “Trinket managed to kill the bitch who took you and the cuffs fell off you. Your wrists and throat were burned and you weren’t waking up. You’ve been out a couple days.” His brow furrowed in worry as she commented, “Your voice is still scratchy too. What happened to you?” 

He rubbed at his neck, relieved when he felt his own skin, and told her, “She put that thing on me and made me sing without stopping. I’ll tell you, for the first time in my life I  _ really _ didn’t want to sing.” He noticed the looks of anger that creeped onto his friends’ faces and quickly added, “But I’ll be fine! Just need a little sleep and I’ll be good as new!” Vax patted his back and told him, “Yeah, you just relax. We’re taking a few days to explore town since we killed the bitch.”

Still a little tired he reclined on the pillows, hair loose and fanned out behind him, and waved dismissively. Trinket groaned and rubbed against the bandaged hand, causing Scanlan to laugh a little as he said, “Don’t worry you magnificent beast, I saw what you did.” The bear let out a happy moan as it climbed onto the bed, careful not to crush his friend, and laid his head in Scanlan’s lap once more.

He let out a playful groan of annoyance and said, “Vex, get your bear down!” Vex smiled mischievously, a look the twins often had, and informed him, “I don’t tell him what to do and he’s already comfortable right there.” Vax patted his shoulder, more gently than usual, and remarked, “Tough luck buddy.” Scanlan swatted the hand away in fake annoyance as the half-elf followed his sister out the door.

Percy gave him a nod and a brief ‘Glad you’re not dead’ before he followed the twins out of the inn room. Keyleth gave him a firm look and said, “Don’t move or I’ll use my vines to hold you there.” He gave her a flirty look she disregarded as she told Pike and Grog, “Let me know if he gives you trouble.” Grog chuckled as the druid held her staff threateningly and left.

Scanlan shifted a little, a little surprised as he realized he was only wearing a nightshirt, and asked, “Who changed my clothes?!” Pike gestured to herself and Grog as she told him, “We needed to see if she did anything else. Grog helped.” He gave her a suggestive smirk as he inquired, “Like what you see?” She smiled and took his hand in her own as she told him, “I’m just glad you’re okay. Did you need anything?” He was about to say ‘no’ when his throat decided that it was time to give out and send him into a coughing fit.

Grog patted his back as Pike rushed across the room and ran back. In the midst of his coughing, she pressed a warm cup into his hands and lifted it to his lips. He swallowed, the taste of bitter herbs covered by the sweetness of honey coated his tongue. A few moments later, his coughing had subsided and he was nursing the warm herbal tea with a grateful smile on his face.

He gave Pike a soft smile and asked, “Did you make this? It’s wonderful.” She put her hand over his mouth and replied, “Keyleth helped and give your voice a rest. It must have been painful.” He looked into the tea and nodded as he added, “Next time I decide to perform in a bar tell me to keep my mouth shut.” Grog scoffed as he chuckled, “Right, like that’ll stop you.”

As Pike’s laughter rang out, Scanlan shot Grog a look and jabbed him with his elbow. The goliath brushed it off and chuckled as Pike squeezed Scanlan’s hand comfortingly as she told him, “I will, but you shouldn’t let her ruin how much fun it was for you.” He gave her another smile in return and yawned, apparently still worn out from his ordeal. Pike hopped off the bed and pulled the blanket back up to his chest. Grog helped her as he arranged the pillows so that he was no longer sitting and fluffed them up a bit.

They retook their positions as Trinket gave him one last lick on the cheek and Pike gave him a small kiss on the other. Once sure he was asleep, Pike turned to Grog and said, “I’m going to let the others know he’s resting. Keep an eye on him for me?” He gave her a thumbs up and made kissy faces at her as she left the room. She rolled her eyes and left, reassured that nothing was going to steal their bard again.


End file.
